The Future of Eurth (tee hee)
by Dark Dagger of Team Rocket
Summary: Ash and Misty all grow-ed up now, so are Jesse and James. So far, evil is rising! Will it be a beatable foe, or a force of nature that rips out heros apart?!
1. Chap. 1

Well Well Well, My second story. Writing this off the top of my head so don't get pushy. By the way, this story takes place after a LOT happens. This is the second part to a prequel I'm writing at the same time..so...bear with me (Is it spelt b-e-a-r?) Anyroad...here it is..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, hey sleepy-head!" Misty said with a smile. Ash woke up, in a slumpy postion in a chair, in the Pokecenter in Pallet. "Ash, come on. We're gonna be late." Misty was calm and pecked Ash on the forehead with a kiss. "Come on. Let's go" "Ug, ok. I'm up. How long was I asleep?" Ash sat up and pulled his coat a little tighter around himself, in the cold, but large, waiting room. "About an hour. I wanted you to get some sleep. Now, come on, I put your Pokemon in your bag." Misty said, a little less calmly, putting Ash's red duffel bag in his lap. She walked out the door and winked at Ash, swaying her hips a little before closing the door and setting out into the snowy path home. Ash got up quickly and ran outside to her, almost throwing his coat over her shoulders, being not one to miss being the gentleman.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They arrived at Ash's house very soon after, warming up as Ash's mother and Mr. Mime were drinking hot cocoa. " Hi, mom!"   
"Hello, Ms. K, How is everything?" Misty asked, handing back Ash's coat with a smile. Ash smiled back and ran up the small stair case to his and his mother's rooms. Ash hung his coat up, a little wet, and ran back down to his beloved Misty, and his mother. He sat down to a familiy dinner, the occasion being that he had completed his Pokemon journey, for now..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a nice dinner at home, Ash got up, taking Misty's hand and walking upstairs. Ash's mother, left to clean the table, with Mr. Mime's help. In Ash's room, Ash let his most valuable, loved, and trusted Pokemon out to play for the rest of the night. But, he had no clue, none what-so-ever, as to what the next day would bring...  
  
  



	2. Chap. 2

  
...The day started slowly, creeping into a room with a large bed, and simple things a normal 19 year old would have in his room. The sun came in the window, open from the night before. It crawled onto a Pikachu, hudled in a ball, sleeping. It went over Misty's face and warmed her, soon hitting Ash's eyes, making him blink a few times and wake-up. "Hmmm..." Ash half groaned looking at misty. He put his arm on top of her and gave her a gentle sqeeze. "Mornin' sweetie." She whispered, her eyes still closed. They lie there, silently, just knowing they are with each other. It was perfection to them both.  
  
"Ash! There's someone at the door for you!" is the yell that was heard form Ash's mother. Ash got up and woke Pikachu up as well, befire heading down to the front door where an old friend awaited.  
  
Misty woke up a little later..well...an hour later, but woke up none the less. She yawned and got up, swaying while standing, still tired. She walked into the small bathroom and picked up all the clothes she had thrown everywhere last night before taking a shower. She washed her hands and got dressed, then downstairs where she saw Ash and his mother talking to, belive it or not, Jesse and James, both dressed quite normaly, as normal people should. Ash's mother sat a bowl of food down for gool ol' (tee hee hee) Meowth and sat herself down in a chair facing the couch on which the duo was seated. "Morning everyone." Misty said, walking down the staircase into the living room. She passed the couch with a smile, a small wave and a quick, "Hey.", before walking into the kitchen to get some coffee while it was still warm, well, not frozen solid anyway, it being winter and all. It was late winter though. Small snow flurries and medium tempture were Ok to Misty.  
  
Jesse and James stayed for an hour or so and left with a thank you or two and a hand shake. They had changed due to Giovinni's death and the breaking up of Team Rocket. Misty looked at a wall clock with a cute little Porygon as a back ground. It was a little past noon. She gasped, running up the stairs as Ash was walking down. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and rushed up to get dressed well enough to go to work. Misty had a job that she never really dreamed of having, but at least she didn't have to say, " With or without fries" anymore. She headed of for the PokeMatr in Viridin City at 12:18 and got there around 12:30. The day went very well, untill the sun came out and teh air got warmer...  
  
(Yes, it is STILL short. I hate typeing and then watching TV at the same time...ug..anyway...Chap. 3 is coming tomorrow. This is a daily or every-other-dayly Fic now..Review!) 


	3. Chap. 3

  
(Sorry about the lateness, internet problem)  
  
Misty thought it odd that it woukld get hot out in January, but   
she didn't mind. It was a break from coats and jackets, gloves and   
mittens, hats and scarves. She thought it even more odd that she found   
herself sweating over the heat. At about 6:20 P.m. she got back to   
Ash's house, wet from all the swaet and worried. Ash had a chair by the   
Air cooler and was fanning himself in it. "Misty... How was..work?" Ash   
gasped out, his face also covered in sweat. Misty dropped her coat and   
hat, she had been carrying and took her shoes off by the door, then   
lurched across the room to Ash and sat by him, on the floor. "It   
was..ok..I guess.." Misty looked at the thermometer on the wall..91   
degrees! Almost as soon as it came, the emence heat wave left. Things   
cooled down rather quickly, and Ash was chattering his teeth. Ash's mom   
ran in and turned the heat back on after disconnecting the air cooler.   
"Oh my, This hasn't happened to ol' Pallet town in ages. Come on, we'd   
better get goin'. Ash, pack all your things up and help Misty do the   
same. Hurry." Ash's mother insisted they pack. "Huh? Wait..what?" "I'll   
explain on the way."  
  
An hour or so later, they were on the road, heading north. "Ok,   
hold on. Slow down. You mean, Pallet town is a nesting place for who?"   
Ash asked in a very worried tone. They had been driving for a half hour   
in a huge traffic jam to get to one of the northern cities. "HO-oh, the   
Pokemon god of the sun." (Dun dun duuuun..dramatic   
pause......................) "What?" "Dexter, look up Ho-uh ... er..   
Hoo-oh..um..Ho-oh.. yeah, Ho-oh." Ash asked teh small, now orange   
rectangle. "HO-OH ... A FIRE / FLYING POKEMON. ONCE EVERY 30 YEARS IT   
WILL MAKE IT'S NEST IN A SMALL TOWN CALLED PALLET." Replied Dexter.  
  
"Well, we'll be ok, right?" Misty asked, still scared of what Ash's   
Mother had said about people dying of the heat and cold. NO sooner than   
Ash's Mom opened her mouth to answer than a few rocks hit the baxck   
window, flying in the air from the high winds. A geodude flew right   
past and into another car, and then out the front window.  
  
Will the storm settle? Will Pallet be ok? Will I ever rigth a   
long fic like I say I will? (Most likely no, Defintly no, and I sure   
hope so!) 


End file.
